A typical X-ray imaging system comprises an X-ray source and an X-ray detector. X-rays emitted from the X-ray source can impinge on the X-ray detector and provide an X-ray image of the object or objects that are placed between the X-ray source and the detector. In one type of X-ray imaging system, a fluoroscopic imaging system, the X-ray detector is often an image intensifier or, more recently, a flat panel digital detector.
In addition to the X-ray source and the X-ray detector, the typical fluoroscopic imaging system comprises a main assembly, a movable support assembly, and a gantry or X-ray imaging assembly. The main assembly is coupled to the movable support assembly, and the support assembly supports the movable gantry or imaging assembly. In mobile imaging systems, the main assembly typically includes wheels for moving and/or positioning the imaging system.
Fluoroscopic imaging systems can be either fixed or mobile. For instance, fixed fluoroscopic imaging systems often include a gantry that is secured to a floor, wall, column, or ceiling. Additionally, mobile fluoroscopic imaging systems are movable so that they can be used in a variety of clinical environments, such as different departments of a medical facility. The gantry or imaging assembly of a mobile fluoroscopic imaging system may include a C-arm (i.e., mini C-arm), O-arm, L-arm, or another imaging assembly.
In some configurations, a C-arm assembly of a fluoroscopic imaging system remains stationary relative to a subject for single angle imaging. In other configurations, the C-arm assembly moves relative to the subject so as to acquire images from multiple angles. In some cases, a movable support assembly supporting the C-arm assembly includes one or more pivot joints that allow the C-arm to be repositioned with respect to the subject being X-rayed.